Camille Allspark
by camillexoptimus
Summary: From human to cybertronian, Camille must learn how to adapt to her new life. But she questions her leader about the Autobots and Decepticons alike. She knows she is different, but it feels like she is missing something in life and fears what a life would lead her if she continues being a decepticon.
1. Camille Eros

People are born in different place and it creates what they will be and what they will be like. Some are born in rich or royal families with a destiny of greatness. Some are born a poor home with a small chance of survival. And some are born in a normal family with a perfect chance of success. But sometimes things don't go to well when you're born with a condition, especially if you're born in a family of less survival. My name is Camille Eros and I live in a small town with my mother and Father Lyra and Johnny Eros. I was born with no voice box and my parents had no money for a transplant.

For six years, I was silent until a mysterious man walked over to us.

"Greeting, my name is Dr. Dooley and I'm here to offer you a deal. Word has it that your daughter doesn't have a voice and I'm here to help. I've been working on an experiment that is supposed to give the person the ability to do twice as much as a regular human does, which also includes a voice. All you have to do is sign this, come up with $500 and we will be ready to go."

My parents were suspicious about this but they were also desperate for me having a voice, so they made the deal.

For weeks, the man known as Dr. Dooley has been watching over me like what I do and take blood samples. Once he said I was ready for surgery, I got scared. He gave me a strange necklace. It was a gold star with a blue crystal center. "Put this on and never take it off. If you do, you will feel very weak. This will give you strength and energy. Are you ready for your operation?" I responded by putting on the necklace.

It took hours but I returned into the room where my parents were and….

"Mom? Dad?"

My parents ran up to me with tears of happiness in their eyes. Their daughter could finally talk.

* * *

The great miracle that happened to me far and wide around the globe faster than the speed of light. Everyone came to see me and Dr. Dooley. I show everyone how they compare me to others. I can lift ten times my own weight, so flexible that I can touch my toes backwards, but what people love about me was my voice. The silent girl that the town once knew had the voice of a hip hop star and that's what happened next.

All over the world the people new my name. I became to most known hip hop dancer/singer in all the world. My parents and Dr. Dooley watched over me all the way to the top, but it seems like they only do this because of their own needs. Every month I get a checkup and I've notice that the doctor gets sterner every time I've seen him. When I first met him, he was kind and caring, but now his only interest is his own work. My parents were even worse than he is. When I was silent, they were focused on me, but ever since they became my managers, they now focus on what I sing, play and everything else besides my needs.

When I four, I wished that the world would love me for who I am and not hate me for what I am. But now that I have my powerful and beautiful voice, people love me for what I am but not for who I am. Sure I'm loving the attention, the travels and my voice, but this wasn't what I was before. I was alone without a voice and I thought with a voice, I could make some friends. I was dead wrong, even with all the fans I have, I could never talk to anyone unless it's on stage or in an interview. I couldn't take it anymore of this isolation from the world.

It was the night before I turned 16 in Jasper, Nevada and I packed all that I could in a suitcase. I wrote a note to my parents and Dr. Dooley that I was sorry about doing this. I didn't know where to go or who to turn too. So I went to a fast food restaurant in disguised to think of something. It wasn't until I took a bite out of my burger that I saw on the news that I was missing. My parents are offering $30,000 to the one that brings me back. **(Ironic huh? The once poor family is offering a $30K award)** whatever I was gonna do, I had to do it fast. I went out the door and saw car lights shining in my eyes. At first I thought it was the cops, but they drove straight toward me. At first I thought I was dead until a giant truck drove between me and the cars.

The truck opened the door. "Get in quick!"

I froze when I saw that there was no driver. "Who are you?!" Then I heard guns shooting at us. I quickly hopped in the truck and buckled up. "Never mind, just drive." The truck drove at full speed. "What's going on? Why are they trying to kill me?"

"They're not trying to kill you, they're trying to capture you. You are carrying an artifact from Cybertron."

"Cybertron? I've literally all over the globe and I don't recall buying anything or playing anywhere in a place called Cybertron."

"Judging by the sensors, the artifact must be the glowing stone around your neck."

I grabbed my necklace. "Um… I need this necklace to keep myself alive. At least that's what my doctor tells me. What should I do?"

"Keep wearing the necklace and hold on tight." The next thing I knew, we were going faster than I thought any truck could ever go. Twists and turns were happening until the ride calmed down. We lost them but now we were lost on the long road.

"Whoo, that was close." I began to rub my necklace. I always do that when I'm nervous. "Um, do you mind if I turn on music?"

"Go ahead." I turned on the music to the oldies channel. "I've never told anyone this, but I've been a sucker the old music, especially the 70s." It began to play 'more than a woman' by bee gees. "I love this song. It reminds of when I was TV show I was in. I was a guest star to be a date to prom." I began to sigh. "It's too bad I never went to real school so that way I can go to my own prom. _'More than a woman, more than a woman to me,'_ "

"Wow, you have a nice voice."

"Thank you um… Oh I'm so sorry for not introducing myself. I am Camille Eros. And yoooou arrrrre… what's happeninnnnnnnnnnnng?"

The next thing I knew, I passed out on the seat. Before I did, I heard a soft 'I'm sorry'.

* * *

I opened my eyes and I didn't see anything but a bright light. "Where am I?"

"Camille Eros" I froze I heard a strong voice coming from a bright light. "I'm so glad to have finally met you."

"Wait a minute, darkness everywhere except a bright light and it has a loud voice. (Gasp) I'm dead!"

"No Camille, you're not dead. Your body is transforming as you speak."

I covered my ears. "TMI sir." It was no use, I could still hear him under my ears.

"My name is Primus and you've been chosen out of all living organisms to become one of the greatest Cybertronians since the creations of the primes, an Allspark. Also your name will be changed. You are now known as Camille Allspark."

"This is all happening so fast. What am I supposed to do?" Before I got an answer the bright light got brighter and brighter until I couldn't see anything.

* * *

When I woke up, I found myself staring at a bright light and I couldn't cover my eyes. I couldn't even lift my head.

"What's going on here?! Where am I?! Why am I tied up?!"

A voice behind the glass startled me. "Calm down Camille Eros. I am special agent William fowler and you are in a government facility. The reason you are tied up is because of what you might do to us."

"What are you talking about?" A mirror ended up in front of me and what I saw was horrifying. "AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" My once beautiful brown hair, brown eyes and flawless skin was gone and replaced with medal. I looked like I had gold skin with a blue bikini and blue long gloves and boots. I can feel my fingers but I don't feel my toes. But what scared me was the glowing stone on my head. If I had a nose, and lungs, I would be hyperventilating. "What did you do to me?!"

"It's not what we did, it's what Dr. Dooley did. Apparently, he's been zap by something called a Data Cylinder that held Decepticon biology that can turn living organism to Cybertronians. He used the tech on you and you ended up not only with a new voice, but new everything. You began transforming when you were 11."

"I was wondering why I looked like metal on stage that time."

"After 5 years, your transformation was complete. Dr. Dooley is in custody right now."

"Bring him here. I won't say another word until I see him."

"We'll see what we can do." After a few minutes of silence, I finally got an answer. "I'm afraid we got bad news. Dr. Dooley is dead. We found him hanged in his cell." It felt liked my heart had stopped. The one that helped me get a voice and took care of me for 10 years was dead.

I began to cry lubricant out of my eyes. "Look Mr. Fowler, what do I have to do to get out of here?"

"It's Agent Fowler and I'm afraid that you can't leave."

"What is that supposed to mean?!" I began to struggle on the berth. "Let me out of here you monster. Help! Somebody please!" I didn't realize it, but the stone on my head began to pound. After a half an hour of struggling, I heard a commotion outside. Next thing I knew, the wall behind me broke through. I closed my eyes in fear.

"Well what do we have here?" I opened my eyes to find myself looking at a metal face. I began to struggle in fright. "Relax my dear, I received to urgent message and I'm here to rescue you." He fired at the controls and I ended up released. I sat up and took a good look and my rescuer. He was very tall and had a cannon attached to one of arms. "I am Megatron." He extended his arm.

I didn't know this guy and didn't know if I could trust him. But seeing that he is the only one between freedom and an experiment, I took his hand and began to stand. "Camille … Allspark."

"Well Camille follow me if you don't want to become an experiment."

"Don't have to tell me twice." We went down some damaged walls that have already been destroyed. When we finally made it outside, the army were fighting of what looked like the cars that tried to kill me and that truck. "What are you guys?"

"We are the Decepticons. I understand that you have been tested by our past information. We sent it out into space to keep it out of Autobot hands but we didn't know it would land on a planet full of living organisms or that anyone would attempt to use it on others."

"Understandable, but what do I do now?"

He extended his hand to me. "Join us and we can protect you from those who attempt to harm you."

I looked around and saw the people who kept fighting at the Decepticons. These bots came from who knows where to come and save me. I was gonna say something until a familiar voice behind me interrupted.

"Don't do it Camille. If you join the Decepticons, you won't know what will happen to you. Come back with us and you will be safe from harm."

If I had knuckles, I would hear them crack when a crutched my fist. "I went with you random stranger and I ended up here tied up. What makes you think that I would join the likes of you? These guys came a long way to save me, I think. I'm going with them." I grabbed Megatron's hand and we hurried through the battlefield.

"Soundwave, send in the space bridge. We have found the one who made the distress call." The next thing I knew, I saw a huge portal in the sky and Megatron transformed into a plane. "Hop on Camille."

I was gonna reject when I heard the army closing in. So I hopped on and hung on tight. We went through the portal and I saw that I wasn't in Jasper anymore, in fact, I wasn't even on earth anymore. I saw a planet that looked like to be made of metal. "Wow, is this Cybertron?"

"Yes, my dear, at least what is left of it. We are still at war here and the Autobots are trying to gain control here. Let's land on the war ship." I saw a huge spaceship and the hatch open on top. Once we landed, I hopped off him. "Follow me my dear and I will show you around."

"Okay. Whoa I just realized something. I was in outer space and I didn't need to breathe."

"You are cybertronian now, we don't need to breathe."

"Weird yet awesome." We walked in a big room of what seems to be a control center. There were all sorts of Decepticons and they were bowing down to Megatron.

A skinny Decepticon walked up to him. "Welcome back Lord Megatron." Then he looked at me. "Who's the new femme?"

"Everyone listen up. This is Camille Allspark. She is to be treated with the upmost respect. For she is now one of us."

And that is how I became a Decepticon.


	2. Life on Cybertron

It had been 2 solar-cycles, or two earth years since Megatron saved my life. Because of that, I owe him a life dept. until I repay. Megatron trained me with the other drones. I became one of the most successful warriors. I asked Megatron when can I get out in the field and he says that I have one more task to complete before I can go out in the field. We went through the ruins of Cybertron until we were in front of a half destroyed building.

"Where are we?"

"You will see." Megatron opened the door and I saw a bunch of drones guarding the inside. I waved and some waved back. "You don't have to wave at them every time we come across them."

"Sorry sir, but it was always a habit of mine to wave to the crowd. It seems that only yesterday I was teenage rock star and now I'm a soldier on another planet."

"Camille, I know that you're partly human but you have to understand that soldiers have to remain discipline and focused. But you have proved to be ready for a mission. The only thing you need is a weapon. You might not have a compartment for a weapon but there is someone that can help you with that." We were now in front of a large door. "We're here." The door opens and we walk in. "Camille, meet the one who created the techno-organic experiment." I look up to see a huge bot with what looked like a machine gun as an arm and had only one eye. "Shockwave this is Camille Allspark, the one who was once an organic back on Earth."

"I see, it's nice to meet you Camille Allspark."

"Please, call me Camille." I look around to what seems like a lab. "Nice place you have."

"Thanks, I've been working on experiments constantly. Megatron, I've been told that she is ready for a weapon."

"Yes. She has been trained and is almost ready, all she needs is a weapon. You think you can help her with that?"

"Actually she can do it herself, all she needs is to scan any weapon she likes and she can wield it." I was very confused. I thought the last time I was checked I didn't have a T-cog therefor, I couldn't transform into anything. Shockwave laid out three weapons on the table. "Choose you weapon."

I looked and saw a sword with weird symbols on it, a cannon and a stinger. As much as a cannon or a stinger would be very cool to have, I decide to go with an easy weapon, the sword. I grabbed the sword and tried to scan it. I focused and looked up and down the sword. "Nothing. I can't scan."

"I think maybe it's because the scanner isn't in your optics. Let me see where it is." Shockwave scanned me with a weird devise. "Ah there it is. It's not in your optics, it's on your servo."

I look at my hand and then back at the sword. I begin to focus and saw a blue light scanning the sword. When the scanning was complete, I began to see a hologram of the sword in my optics and then I knew how to activate the sword. I wave hand and a gold sword came out of the palm of my hand. "Excuse my behavior, but this, is, AWESOME! Stand back Autobots, or thou will be slashed with my blade." As I tried out my new weapon, Megatron and Shockwave talk to themselves. I look in the mirror and noticed something behind my head. It was like a ponytail but wiggled like a snake. "Um Shockwave, what is this?"

Shockwave walk right to me. "It's called a power bond. Every time you scan a weapon, you will get a new one. But I would suggest you train with one weapon at a time before you go overboard with your weapons."

"Train with one before another, gottcha." Before anyone could say another word, they heard a commotion outside.

"Autobots, they must have found us." Megatron activated his cannon. "Camille, ready for your first raid?"

"Yes, sir." The door opens and I could instantly tell the difference between Autobots and us.

"Remember, the weapon you hold is more than meets the optic. Speak in the pure cybertronian language to activate it."

I read the symbols. **(You can learn a few things when you live on Cybertron for two years)** "Okay, here it goes." I hold up the sword and began to speak. _**"CYBER SLICE!"**_ I swung the sword and what looked like a wave went through the crowd and headed for the Autobots. "Whoops."

"It's okay, one, they're just drones, and two, you will get the hang of it." The next thing I knew all the Autobots head for the hills and I was back on the war ship. "Attention Decepticons, I have recently found located a load of dark energon on the far side of the universe. Using the energon, will bring me to the greatest plan I have ever came up with. Of course this will take a long time so until I return, Starscream will be in charge."

As he was about to leave, I walked up to him. "You're leaving? But how long will you be gone?"

"Don't worry my dear, I will be back before you know it. You have completed your training and you have your sword and the Decepticons to protect you. Plus I need you to watch over Starscream. You've been here long enough that he can make a few mistakes." I smiled and nodded. "Until we meet again, Camille Allspark." He then transformed into a plane and flew through the space bridge.

I know he might be a little mad sometimes, but he does have a soft spot for me. So therefore, I will miss him.

* * *

It felt like a stellar-cycle (7.5 months) since I last saw Megatron and I walk down the halls of the Decepticon war ship. It feels so quiet without Megatron. The only entertainment I have is when I go flirt with the medic. I get a few dents just to see him. I walk in and I see the handsome red medic. "Hey Knockout how are you today?"

I snickered as he fiddles a bit before he turns around. "Camille, you're here. What injuries do we have today?"

"I got hit behind the head today. Does it look bad?" I turn around to show the back of my head. I heard Knockout make a noise that means 'ouch'. "Yeah, I have to learn to have eyes on the back of my head."

"That would hurt more. You would literally become half blind."

I slap my face. "Darn you Cybertronians. I mean I have to be more aware of my surroundings."

"Oh right, keep forgetting that you are part alien. Come, I will fix the damage on your head." I lied down on the berth and let him work on the damage. "Oh I almost forgot, me and breakdown are gonna be leaving for a while."

"Aw, and I was just starting to like you. Is Starscream evacuating the planet all ready?"

"Well as you kind of noticed, Cybertron is losing energon fast. Starscream is sending troops all over the galaxy to find some so that can be our new home."

I touch his arm. "Well don't be out for too long or I'll miss you."

"You just love torching me don't you?"

"Who says its torcher?" I made my way to his servo. "You're my best friend, Knockout and the only one I trust. Megatron left me with Starscream, Starscream… yikes, and Cyclops kind of freaks me out." Knockout makes a weird face. "Shockwave. Since he has one eye, I call him Cyclops because the monster in my planet has one eye too. The point is… maybe…we can get together sometime?"

Knockout had a shocked face. "Will you please excuse me for a second?" He walks out of the room and I heard moans of disappointment and I hear kicks. A few moment later, he walks back in. "Um Camille, maybe when I come back from the search, we can go out?"

I show a look of disappointment. "I'll try to remain single on the ship, but if another Decepticon shows up and he is handsome like you, I might make my move. So try not try not to be long." I walk to him and wrap my arms around his neck. "But you should know that finding someone at least half as handsome will be like finding a needle in a haystack." Knockout gave a weird face again. I roll my eyes. "You are not that replaceable."

He gave a chuckle and rubbed his faceplate with mine. "And there will be no femme in this galaxy that can never match up to you."

We hear footsteps at the door and see Breakdown looking at us. "Come on Knockout, we have to get going."

"I'm coming." He turns to me. "Well, I have to leave now."

I gave hug one last hug before I let him go. "Stay safe."

"Stay single." Knockout walks out the door.

"Keep him safe Breakdown." He gives me a huff and walks away. Breakdown and I don't usually get along; in fact, the only thing we have in common is that Knockout is our friend. Now that Knockout was leaving I literally have to only look to myself and trust no one.

* * *

It's been another stellar-cycle and things were quiet. I was at the Cyclops's lab for a checkup. I had three more power-bonds since Megatron and I was not use to the fact that my 'hair' was heavier than my head. While I was waiting for Cyclops, Starscream enters the room with two Autobots. I know the femme was Arcee but I didn't know who was with her.

"Hey Starscream, what's with the prisoners?"

"They have encrypted message and I plan on decoding it…"

As Starscream keeps ranting, I notice the mech Autobot staring at me. I might not like Autobots that much, but I do like to tease. I posed, winked at him, and whispered. " _You can look, but you can't touch."_ When Starscream finally finished his pointless rant, we all heard giant footsteps coming from the door and saw Shockwave heading this way.

I knew that when it comes with Shockwave, those two are gonna suffer. Shockwave starts to set up stuff for a psychic-patch. I would tell them that I scanned that thing last month but I didn't want to touch those Autobots. As he uses the device on Arcee, the code began to come clear. The next thing we knew, a familiar voice came from the message. If I had knuckles, they'd be cracking. _"This is Optimus Prime. To all surviving Autobots who hear this message, I ask you to join me in a remote corner of the galaxy, on a small planet rich with Energon. I have reason to believe this world will soon become a new target of Decepticon conquest. Our team is small but strong. Join me at these coordinates so that we might plan our resistance. Safe journeys."_ Shockwave detached the psychic-patch and began to walk off. Since I knew that Starscream would mess this up or end the lives the prisoners, I went with the Cyclops.

* * *

We ended up in a big room where a portal of what looked like a space bridge was activated. Shockwave began to put in the coordination of what the message had said. Thoughts started to run through my mind. 'Why does Prime need help?' 'Isn't he unstoppable?' 'Would Megatron even approve us to even to back to earth?' Then it hit me. Going back to Earth, the planet that thinks I'm dead and the people who would want to tie us up because we are different. I've been living as a cybertronian for 2 stellar-cycle and I don't feel right going to a planet where they can never accept me. Why can I be a normal girl like I was before? Even if I didn't had a voice, I felt normal with my parents. When I became a rock star, my changed big time, but that was a long time ago. I don't want to go back. I had to stop this plan from happening, no matter what is on that planet.

"Uh, excuse me." I look at the door to see Cliffjumper walking to the clones. Luckly he didn't see me and I ducked. "I got separated from the tour group. Does anyone know where I can find the Decepticon base?" the clones charged their weapons. "Whoa! Didn't Commander Starscream tell you? I'm on your side now. That coward Optimus Prime turned tail and ran. Left the rest of us Autobots to fend for ourselves." As he continued to talk, I saw that Arcee was sneaking for the controls. Great, the Autobot can do all the dirty work for me. Then I saw Shockwave walking toward Cliffjumper. Arcee didn't have time to shut down the spacebridge so I gave her a little help by using a little creature called a scraplet come out of the palm of my servo.

"Okay Scooby, I need you to chomp the computer." Scooby began to squeak a little. "No you can't eat the autobot, you'll have a chance at another bot sometime." I tossed Scooby under the computer and just in time. Shockwave got the computer but it wasn't working. The next thing happen was the Autobots went into the spacebridge with shockwave chasing after them. The spacebridge was about to explode. I called Scooby and ran out of the building. Starscream order the decepticons to evacuate Cybertron and to the ship. We left the planet and the Cyclops.

With the spacebridge gone, there was no way to get back to earth. I was reliefed of that, at least I was for the first few minutes.

Starscream walked right up to me. "Camille! You were with Shockwave long enough to know what were the codes, right?"

"… sort of. What's it to ya?"

"We might not be able to make it through the space bridge, but if you can locate the base of the autobots, we can use light speed to get to the planet and destroy the autobots."

"whoa there hot shot. I only know the location of the planet, not the autobot base. And if you think I'm going back to that dirt ball, think again." I turn my back to him.

I heard him growl and then sigh. "I know your history of planet earth and Optimus Prime, but the decepticons need energon to live. You hold the key to our survival. What do you say to that?" Man, I hate it when he's right. I walk up to the computer and enter in the coordinates to Earth. "Perfect decision. Decepticons, get ready for light speed."

This was it, I was going to a planet that I swore that I would never step foot on. But the key to life was on that planet so I will do whatever it takes to help the decepticons.

 **Not my best chapter but what do you think?**


End file.
